


The Fallen Human

by y4ndereking



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Prequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y4ndereking/pseuds/y4ndereking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've just fallen into the world of monsters, where no human has been before. Will you return to your sunlit home? Or forever live beneath the earth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Human

Your vision was blurred. Dizziness spun your mind in circles. You could see cushiony green grass, but mostly black all around you. The sky loomed above your head from the peak of Mt. Ebott.

You couldn't really wrap your head around the fact that you survived that fall, let alone landed without any major injuries. It had been a long fall, and the mouth of the mountain seemed just out of reach, despite it being a good 3,000 ft away. The sun warmed your pale skin.

A single buttercup had sprouted in your patch of grass. The meager sunlight and dripping stalactites had nurtured the little bud, despite its poor choice of location. Pick it. It'll die soon anyway.

As your hand hesitantly wrapped around the fragile stem, a boy about your size dashed towards you.

"WAIT!!!" He yelled.

He was not human. White fur covered his frail body, and although he stood on two legs, he had the appearance of a small goat. Two horns created bumps on his head, so small that they didn't even peek through his snowy coat. He had sad-looking eyes, so black that they seemed darker than the cave around them. An expertly-knitted sweater was wrapped around him.

"T-that's a flower from the surface!! These don't grow here in the underground... Please don't hurt it..."

You took in the child's strange appearance. He's just like you, right? You were both only children; it couldn't hurt to be kind to him. You released the blossom.

"A buttercup." You spoke politely. "They grow by my house."

"Woah, where are you from? I didn't know flowers grew down her--"

"I'm not from here." You interrupted.

He stared at you and blushed after he eyed the bruises on your body from the fall.

"O-oh."

You sat in silence for a few moments, the wind echoing through the cave like a howling wolf.

"I-I can help you! Y-Y'know, with your injuries. My mom and dad can fix you up."

Against your better judgement, you took the boy's clawed hand. The thought of a loving family... It was too enticing to resist.

Maybe you had found a new home.


End file.
